Field
Embodiments related to audio speakers are disclosed. More particularly, an embodiment related to an audio speaker, which includes a magnetic system having a magnetic insert in a recess of a bottom plate, is disclosed. The magnetic insert may have a higher magnetic saturation level than the bottom plate.
Background Information
An audio speaker, such as a loudspeaker, converts an electrical audio input signal into an emitted sound. Audio speakers typically include a moving assembly that oscillates relative to a stationary assembly. For example, the moving assembly may include a diaphragm connected to a driving element, such as voicecoil. The stationary assembly may include a magnetic system having magnetic components, e.g., one or more permanent magnets sandwiched between a top plate and a bottom plate, to form a magnetic circuit through which a magnetic flux travels. More particularly, when an electrical audio input signal is input to the voicecoil, the electrical current reacts with a magnetic field of the magnetic system, and generates a mechanical force that moves the moving assembly from a neutral position in an axial direction relative to the stationary assembly.